


Unexpected

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Just a small little one shot thats been in my mind for a few days.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little one shot thats been in my mind for a few days.

_"you have to leave Gerard, i'm not holding you back. Go work on your art, go be famous, get out of this town for us"_

_"I cant leave you Frankie i love you"he raised his hand to my cheek_

_"I love you, thats why im not holding you back. Its over Gerard. Leave"i said before i left, driving as far as I could._

_3 weeks later I was alone, holding a pregnancy test is the malls bathroom. I glanced at the positive, sighing_

_"Me and you against the world babe"i whispered, shoving the test in the bin._

"Bandit, you sit your ass down in there"I warned, staring into the shopping cart

"Want to walk daddy"

"No babe, daddys tired today, alright? What do you want for dinner?"I asked 

"Frankie?"I froze at the familar voice, my heart pounding in my chest 

"Hi Gerard"i whispered, turning round to look at him. He looked the same only thinner, dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a vest coat. 

"How are you? Shit"he hugged me 

"So many tattoos"he grinned and i nodded 

"Daddy can we get pizza?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow before glancing into the cart. 

"Oh hi sweetheart"he smiled and Bandit frowned 

"Shes cute"he smiled and i nodded 

"Thanks"I scratched my neck and seen him frown

"Frank why does your kid have my nose?"

I sighed 

"We actually gotta run-"

"What age are you sweetheart?"

"3 and a half!"she grinned and gerard gasped slightly 

"You didnt frank, shit"he whispered 

"Stop cursing infront of her"i snapped before pushing forward 

"You hid a kid from me?"

"I didnt know until after you left, Gerard. What did you want me to do?"i snapped 

"Tell me i had a child!"

People started to stare and i rolled my shoulders 

"Not here Gerard"i said 

"You dont get to say that to me, i missed everything what the hell?"

"You didnt want kids"I said and he groaned 

"Sure at fucking 19 does anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow 

"Shit your right"he whispered and sighed 

"Daddy im hungry now"she squealed and i nodded 

"I know baby, here"i opened a pack of crisps and handed them to her 

"Whats her name?"

"Bandit Lee"

"Frankie"he sighed and i shrugged 

"Listen, mom takes her on Saturdays so i can sleep. You can come over and we can talk about it but its really not approriate talking about it infront of her"i said and he sighed 

"Yes ofcourse"he nodded, i wrote down the address and handed him it 

"Like 8"

He nodded and smiled 

"Bye sweetheart"he said as Bandit shoved a handfull of puffs in her mouth, she waved before sucking her fingers. I sighed and finished the shopping, grabbing a frozen pizza before paying. I packed the car up and strapped her in before lighting a cigarette. I leaned against the car as i noticed Gerard at a trans am, his head against the metal. I did it for him, everything i did at 16 was for him. I sighed and finished my smoke, getting in. After a quick dinner, I stood staring at the dishes 

"Bandit do not pull out your toys, grandma will be here for you soon"i called and was met with a squeal. I loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the best i could before i got her bag ready, packing everything up

"Hi bambino"

I hugged mom, tears already coming out of my eyes. 

"Gerard back mama"i whispered and she sucked in a breath

"Oh baby"she whispered 

"He seen us, he knew mama"i cried and she sighed 

"He was going to find out sometime babe"she whispered 

"Whys daddy crying?"

I looked at bandit wiping my eyes 

"Im fine baby, daddys tired"i said and bandit hugged me 

"Love you daddy"

"Me too sweetheart, be good okay?" 

She nodded and kissed me, before taking moms hand 

"Thanks mom"

"Drink some beer get some sleep"she ordered before leaving. I grBbed a bottle, turning on the sterio before sitting on the sofa. I looked at Bandits building blocks all over the floor and sighed, shutting my eyes. 8 came to soon and Gerard was knocking on the front door, i kicked the blocks into the cornor before sighing, opening the door 

"Hi Gerard"i let him in before shutting and locking it 

"How could you hide it? How could mikey hide it?"he said and i sighed

"I told him it wasnt yours"i admitted

"Beer?"

He accepted it and sighed 

"Why frankie?"

"You were gone Gerard, my birth control failed it was me, shes mine"i said 

"No thats the thing, shes ours!"he said standing up and i sighed 

"Gerard i was doing my best. I was 16 and immature and suddenly had this kid in my arms, with no money and no job, give me some credit"i said and he sighed 

"Yeah i know"he sighed sittinf down again 

"She was born on April 21st"i said and he sighed 

"Weighed 6 pounds even, she opened her eyes and was the imagine of you, you dont think i struggled?"i said 

"I know you did Frankie. We kept in touch, why didnt you say?"

"What good would it have done? You were 20, making break through in the comic book industry! I was 16 and going nowhere, hy hold you back too?"i sighed 

"Because i would have did everything to support you, you were my entire world Frankie"

I shrugged

"Do you have an album of her?"

I nodded and got up, reaching under the shitty tv to get it. I handed it him it and sat down 

"Fuck we looked so happy"he whispered and i choked, smiling my beer all over myself 

"That shouldnt be in there"i said, taking the strip of photos. 

_"smile!"i grinned only to have Gerard press his lips to my cheek, and i laughed, sticking out my tongue as gerard did the same for the next flash, i squished my face into his neck as the camera went off again, before lips were on mine, the light flashing. I flashed as i pulled back_

_"I love you"he whispered and i stuck out my tongue, getting out to grab the photos from the machine and grinning when i seen them_

_"Dont let your mom see me, shell kill me"he snorted and i grinned, leaning up to kiss him_

_"You just like me cause im 15"i whispered and he snorted_

_"Totally gets me off, its not only 3 years difference or anything"he snorted_

_"Couple of months and we can tell people"i whispered and he kissed my forehead_

_"Theyll be jumping for joy"he grinned and i shrugged_

_"Fuck 'em"i whispered_

_-6 months later-_

_"Frankie are you sure?"he whispered into my neck_

_"Its been 2 years gee, weve waited long enough. Make love to me"i whispered, even alone in Gerard basement it felt like everyone heard, he kissed my cheek_

_"We can stop if youre not ready, just let me know okay?"he touched my cheek and i nodded, turning my head to kiss him deeply._

"why shouldnt it be there?"

"For bandit to find, no"i said putting it above the TV before pulling my wet tshirt off without thinking. Gerard ducked his head and i snorted

"Like youve never seen them"i said grabbing a hoodie from the back of the chair 

"Uh yeah ofcourse"he cleared his throat and i snorted 

"Sorry, i havent had anyone in here before besides my mom so im use to changing anywhere"

He nodded and sucked his lip in 

"Is that why you stopped replying to my texts?"

I shrugged and sighed, there was a knock on my door 

"I know youre in there Iero open the hell up"

I squeezed my eyes tight 

"You owe me two months rent! Pay up or youll be evicted! Ive been patient!"

I groaned 

"5 seconds to open up or im coming in, ive warned you!"

I got up to open the door

"I dont have it Tom please, Bandit had a filling this week come on"

"How much is it?"Gerard asked, his wallet out 

"800 bucks"Tom said 

"Dont ill get it keep your money!"i said and he shook his head

"Here take it"he held out a lump of notes 

"Who carries that much around?"i asked and he snorted 

"1200, next months too"Gerard said after counting it and handing it to tom 

"Thanks. Dont be late Frank"

I nodded and sighed shutting the door 

"I cant pay you back"i said 

"I dont expect you too"he shrugged and grabbed another beer 

"Gerard this isnt about money"

"Dude just say thanks and shut up"

"Thank yoy"i sighed and he smiled 

"I was going to actually give you a text tonight, tell you i was back but uh ran in to you"

I nodded 

"I should have told you, i know"i said and he sighed 

"I know at the time you thought it was right"he nodded and i sighed 

"You can be in her life, Gee"

"Thank you seriously"he said and i nodded

"I missed you every fucken day frankie"he said and i nodded, looking at my shoes 

"Yeah me too"i whispered 

"I shouldnt have left, we were so inlove"

I shrugged 

"I made you leave, and look at you now, carrying around more money in your wallet than ive ever seen"

He frowned and sighed 

"Money isnt everything"he said 

"Sometimes it doesnt feel that way"i said and he nodded, his hand reaching over to squeeze my knee.

_"Gerard i'm scared"I whispered_

_"Why?"he looked up from his sketchpad_

_"I think i was born wrong, like my body doesnt match my head. It diesnt make any sense"i whispered_

_"Does that make sense?"_

_"Yes frankie, like transgender? like your a dude?"_

_"I think so, im scared gee, im only 13"_

_"Youll be okay, frankie"he whispered, pulling me against his chest._

_-1 year later-_

_"Why do you look so sad?"_

_"Noones ever gonna fucken like me, mikeys got a girlfriend"_

_"Youll find some guy wholl love every little thing about you, i promise"_

_"No gay guys gonna want me with a vagina"_

_Gerard sighed, squeezing my knee before getting up_

_"They will frank, your a man"_

_"Like who? Being gay means you like dick"_

_"They wont care whats under your clothes"he said and i frowned_

_"They will-"_

_My eyes widened as Gerard pressed his lips to mine, he pulled away_

_"I shouldnt have did that what the fuck"he said standing against the wall_

_"Youre 14! Shit"he said_

_"Its okay, its okay"i said and he rubbed his face_

_"Frankie, listen to me, youre gorgeous, your funny and smart and so kind, youll find a guy who looks at you and see his world okay?"_

_"Like you?"i offered_

_"Not me, im to old for you"he whispered, staring at his feet_

_"Youre not to old"i whispered as i took a couple of steps closer_

_"Youre not to old"i repeated before i pressed my lips to his, i took a step closer, my hands moving to his neck as we kissed slowly. He pulled away, sucking on his lip_

_"Frankie we cant"_

_I kissed him again, biting at his lip until he opened up, sliding my tongue between his lips. I felt him relax into me, his fingers moved to my hips as we kissed._

_"We cant tell anyone"he whispered as soon as i pulled back, i nodded and grinned. He pulled me into a hug, pressing a kiss to my forehead._

"You can see Bandit tomorrow, i think ypu should go"i whispered and he frowned 

"Did i do something wrong? Frankie what?"he got up and held my wrists. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in years. I paused taking a step closer before his lips were an inch away from mine, i turned so it hit my cheek 

"I cant, i gotta think of B, gee i cant"tears were in my eyes as he pulled my against his chest 

"Its okay frankie, im sorry"he whispered

"Please go, please"i whispered and he nodded, stepping away

"Bandit will be home by 1 tomorrow, you can come then"

"Okay, goodbye frankie"he kissrd my cheek before leavinv and i started crying again, curling up into he sofa. By the time bandit came home, she crashed on the sofa straight away. I pulled the blanket over her 

"Mom he was over last night"

She noddrd and sighed pouring out a mug of coffee

"He paid the rent that i owed and next months"i whispered 

"Good he should pay bloody something"

I sighed and nodded 

"How was she?"

"An angel, bit to much ice cream though"

I nodded 

"Shocking"i grinned and mom sighed, there was a knock on the door and i sighed 

"Gerard"i whispered and mom raised an eyebrow, going to open the door 

"Mrs. Iero, hi"

"He was 16, you were 19! What were you thinking!"

"Bye mom thanks for watching Bandit"I said and zhe sighed 

"Ill pick her up tomorrow at 6"

I noddrd and kissdd her cheek, gerard shuffled to let her past before i shut the door 

"She hates me"

I nodddd 

"Yip"i said 

"Shds having a nap, sorry"i said and he nodded

"I uh brought her some paint?"he held up a bag 

"And some stuff, i hope thats okay"

I nodded

"Ofcourse it is G"I lead him into the kitchen, pouring him a mug of coffee.

"Thank you"he said and i nodded 

"Hows mikey doing?"i smiled 

"Really good, him and ray are together now"

"That was so coming though"i grinned and he nodded 

"Totally was, they moved in together recently"

I smiled 

"Im glad their happy"

"Daddy?"

I looked at Bandit and put down my mug, picking her up 

"Daddy i feel sick"

"I know sweetheart, to many sweets at gramdmas huh?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes 

"This is Gerard baby, you gonna say hi?"

She waved sleeply 

"Can i have some milk?"

"Yeah ofcourse"i said and Gerard poured some out

"Thank you"i said givng it to Bandit 

"Gerard got you a present, why dont you and him go into the living room and see what it is? Daddys got some work to do, okay?"

She nodded and got down, running into the living room as Gerard followed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, before grabbing my smokes of the top of the counter. I stood in the door way, wat ging Gerard kneel next to Bandit, paints and paper and colours on the coffee table as he explained to bandit what he was drawing. I felt tears in mh eyes before wiping them.

"Gerard ill be back in a second, just gonna smoke"i said and he glanced over and grinned, showing all his teeth 

"Sure frankie"he nodded and i walked out of the building, lighting a smoke as soon as i could. I sighed into if, relaxing against the wall. I smoke slowly, staring out at the cars passing before going back in, Bandit was giggling as Gerard tickled her

"Wait!"i shouted and bandits foot kicked the paing tub, squirting paint all over the wall. We all stared at it before Bandit starting laughing, then Gerard and i groaned 

"I am not cleaning that up"i said 

"Daddy mad"Bandit said 

"Not mad sweetie, just tired. Wanna help me wipe it up?"Gerard grinned amd she nodded

"Im gonna grab a shower, please dont leave the apartment?"

Gerard glanced at me and frowned 

"Ofcourse"he whispered and i nodded, going into my room. Gerard staydd until Bandits bed time 

"Here"i handed him her latest book 

"You can put her to sleep"i whispered and he grinned 

"Give daddy a kiss, gerard will read you a story okay?"

"Night daddy love you"

I kissed her head 

"Forever and ever bambino, sleep tight"

Gerard came out of hee room an hour later and i smiled

"She showed me like everything she owns im sorry about the mess"he said and i shrugged

"Its okay"i smiled and he sat down 

"Shes so smart frankie"he smiled and i nodded 

"She is, shes the best in her class at art"

He grinned and nodded 

"I can tell"

_1 month later_

"Ill be finished work by 2 am, i want her at home in bed, please dont fuck it up. I called playschool so theyll be expecting you at 2"

Gerard grinned and nodded

"Well be fine Frankie, chill"he said 

"If she gets sick call me, she allergic to bees"

"Its the winter Frank, anything else?"

"Please keep her safe"

He nodded 

"I promise i will, car seat buckled in? Show me again these straps"

I did befofe he tried and nodded 

"Got it, well bd fine"he said and i nodded. It was 8 when i got the call 

"Bandit fell, shit Frank im sorry were in casuality, st.annes"

I hung up

"Gotta go sorry man"i said before running out. I drove way to quivkly, sucking down two cigarettes as i did. When i got there i rushed in to a sleeping Bandit curled in Gerards lap,

"What happened? Here? Was it her head?"

He started crying and shook his head, pushing back his jacket to show a make shift cast probably from the ambulance. I kneeles down, resting my head against his knee breathing deep

"We were playing at the park and then she felt and-"

"Its fine gee, shes broke it befofe shit my heart"i said and looked up at him, he was still crying 

"Seriously its fine, remember me when i was a kid?"

"Ig was my first time alone with her and she broke her arm"

I wiped his eyes 

"Shes fine, shes breathing, everythings okay"i said and he sniffed and nodded 

"Jesus i was so worried, the ambulance have to give me fucking xanax"

I snorted and leanex against him

"Bandit iero"

We both stood up, followinf into the room 

"Parents only"

Gerard lay bandit on the bed before turning to leave 

"Youre her dad Gerard"i said and he sniffed, nodding 

"What happened?"

"She fell of a jungle gym, ambulance brought her in"

"Gave her anything?"

"Calpol"he said and the doctor nodded, turning the xray machine on. After he took pictures we were ba k in the waiting room, bandit still asleep in gerards lap 

"I didnt know what to do"he admitted 

"You did good, you got her to where she needs to be"

He nodded and sighed

"I should have held on tighter"

"She falls all the time"i said and he nodded; by the time we were out of a&e with a cast on Bandits arm it was two am, 

"You drive, ill get my car tomorrow"

He nodded and i climbed in, when we got home i put the sleeping Bandit to bed before going out to the kitchen. Gerard was picking the label off his bottle, his back against the oven. I walked up yo him, sliding my hand around his neck before i was kissing him, he gasped slightly, spilling beer onto us both but i pressed closer, knipping at his lip and slipping my tongue in. He pulled apart a moment later, pressing his forehead into mins 

"I thought we couldnt"he whispered and i sucked my lip in 

"You care so much about her, i trust you"

I kissed him again before pulling off my wet hoodie leaving my tshirt underneath

"Stay over"i whispered and he nodded quickly, kissing me again. I pulled away to drag him into the bedroom and moaned as i was pushed up against the wall. He pushed up my tshirt and i let him pull it off, in took minutes for our clotges to be shed and Gerard on top of me on the bed, he nipped at my neck, then my chest and stomach befofe the inside oc my thigh, i spread my legs for him, gasping as he licked, focusing on my clit. I pushed againsf him as he slipped two fingers in, working the fast 

"Fucking shit g, come fucking kiss me"i gasped and he bit mg thigh again before crawling up 

"I always remembered your taste, fucking missed it frankie"he said befofe i kissed him hard and fast and sloppy. I wrappes my legs around hid waist moaning as he pushed close

"Wait wait i have condoms somewhere"i said and he got off me, i went to my wardrobe reaching on top and grabbing the small box. 

"So beautiful"he whispered, his hand working on himself and i licked my lips 

"Stop i need to check the date"i said and he snorted, taking his hand away to spread over the bed. F

"Theyre lile a month out of date, kinda sad how they werent even opened"i snorted and he grinned 

"A month? Theyll be fine ill pull out"

"Pulling out worked well"i smirked and he snorted, grabbing my hips and kissing my chest, i leaned against his head as he bit at my breasts  

"Fucking fine just make sure you pull out?im on birthcontrol anyway but that seems to fail me"

He hummrd and nodded before taking the box and taking a condom, rolling it onto himself, he moaned as he worked himself

"Fuck you fuck"i said and he grabbed me, turning us over and biting mý neck. He pinned my hands above my head as i spread my legs wide 

"Look at you open for me shit"he whispered 

"Dont move your hands"he said before he kneeled up, staring down at my vagina as he pushed in. I moaned, fweling myself stretch, he leaned over me, gripping my hands before kissing me, he thrust in slow and deep before his hand came to touch my clit, i twisted against his grip on my hands 

"Always go fucking crazy when i do this, fuckong love it. Look at you fighting against me"he moaned biting dowm at my neck and i moaned pushing against his hands as he started rubbing my clit quickly, i pulled my legs up closer to my chest 

"Gerard fucking fuck me yes yes yed!"i moaned as my orgasm hit, my legs trying to close as he kept rubbing my clit

"Sensitive"i whined and he bit my nipple 

"Youll take it Frankie"he said and i moaned, pushing against his hand before another orgasm hit, my entire body shaking before gerard finally stopped, speading up his hips before he pulled put, moving up onto my chest 

"Open"

I opened my mouth and looked up at him as he came, mostly into my mouth. He moanrd as he rocked himself threw it before rollling off lying next to me as i gasped for air. I wiped my mouth on the blanket, itting up and gasping as i felt how wet i was. I walked into the bathroom, turning om the shower amd sighing as the water hit. The shower curtain moved before hands were on my hips 

"You okay frankie?"

I pushed my hair back and turned to face before nodding, sucking my lip between my teeth 

"Still hate being wet huh?"he whispered and i nodded again, sighing as he pulled me into his chest 

"Youre okay we did that though?"he asked and i noddes again, we showered quickly before i pulles on Boxers and a tshirt and moved over to the windoe, opening it wide and lighting a smoke. 

"I dont know how to do this? Do i stay or go or like that weird inbetween where i crash on the sofa?"

I snorted and handed him my smoke lighting a fresh one 

"Stay, with me"

He gripped onto my spare hand squeezing it. By the time we were done and in bed i sighed, itting up and facing him

"If you stay, thats you in our lifes forever Gerard. No leaving for the uk or LA or anywhere inbetween. If you stay tonight, thats it. Were yours. Or yiu can walk out, have it a one night stand but i cant have you around her anymore"

He kissed my thigh

"Im not going to leave. I promise"he said, tugging me until we were lying down again. I fell asleep with my head on his chest, as his fingers circled in my hair.  When i woke up, the bed was empty and cold and i yawned while getting up, my eyes glancing at the clock

"Shit Bandit! School!"

I opened my bedroom door to Bandit on the kitchen island and Gerard  cooking pancakes, he was in his boxers and tshirt and was already covered in batter 

"They closed it, pipe burst, your phone wouldnt shut the hell up at 8 am so i answered it, sorry"

I nodded and sighed, sitting down next to Bandit and kissing her head 

"Hows your arm sweetheart?"

"Gerard drew on it! See!"

I snorted and nodded

"Is Gerard staying over every night? Hes cool and makes pancakes and bacon!"

I smiled 

"Im not cool enough?"i said 

"No, i dont like fruit"

I snorted and glanced at Gerard 

"I think hell be staying sometimes, is that okay with you bandit?"

She nodded and lifted her cup of juice

"Hes cool"

Gerard grinned 

"Im working from 1 today, can you keep her? Mom doesnt ginish work til 5"

"Yes, uh can i talk to you?"

I nodded

"Give daddy a minute B, pancakes ready soon"i said and she jumprd off the chair into the living room 

"Can i take her to mikey and rays? They really wamt to meet her"

"Gee"i sighed "you dont need my permision to take our kid to mikeys"i said and he shrugged 

"Its like an hours drive, i wanted to make sure it was okay?"

"Yes gee, thats okay"i saud and he grinned 

"Can i kiss you?"

I nodded and grinned at the press of lips 

"Daddy?"

I pulled away to look at b, ftowning 

"Yes baby?"

"Why are you kissing like mommys and daddys?"she frowned and i opened my mouth for no words to come out 

"Sometime adults have friends they like to kiss, go get changed Bandit"Gerard said and she sighed running into her room 

"I was not expecting that question shit"i said and he squeezed my hand 

"Its all good"he whispered

_April 21st_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear bandit, happy birthday to you!"i sang and grinned as she blew out the candles 

"Im four daddy!"shs squealed and latched onto my neck 

"Yeah you are!"

I looked over at Mikey and Ray, talking to gerard who was unfocused, staring at us with a smile on his face 

"Remember what we talked about babg?"i whispered and she nodded, i stood her on the table amd Gerards eyes focused on hers 

"Its my birthday daddy Gee!"she grinned at him and gerard grabbed her, clinging into her as she giggled 

"Daddy Gee crying!"

I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes, watching Gerard and bandit

"Daddys going for a smoke"i said before i walked out the the small balcony, shutting the door. I lit one up and stood on the edge, wat hing the tips of mt toes slide out of the railing

"Thank you"

I looked at the crying Gerard and grinned 

"She should have been calling you it for over three years, im sorry i took it away"

He sniffed and lay his hand on my back, kissing my forehead 

"I love you"he whispered and I looked over over the town, leaning back into him 

> "Forever and ever"


End file.
